The present invention relates generally to continuous wave (CW) chemical lasers, and, in particular, to a cw laser that outputs a wavelength in one of the atmospheric propagation windows.
In order to maximize the amount of laser energy delivered to a target located a great distance away from a ground or near ground laser source, the laser should emit laser energy having a wavelength in one of the atmospheric propagation windows to maximize transmission.
For example, if one considers the propagation window of 2 to 2.5 micrometers (.mu.m), the closest laser sources are a HF P-branch (2.6 to 2.9 .mu.m) or a DF overtone (1.85 .mu.m). Both of these have poor transmission.
Past attempts to operate in the HF R-branch wavelength in a continuous mode have been unsuccessful.
The above candidates having poor propagation in the atmosphere have motivated a search for laser sources to operate in the 2 to 2.5 .mu.m window in particular.